End of Conversation
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Stella gives Mac a heated ultimatum in his office but his actions that follow surprise both of them; leading to an even bigger surprise by the end of the night. SMACKED one-shot. Based on Eppy 1.09 Officer Blue


**Title: End of Conversation**

**Summary:** Stella gives Mac a heated ultimatum in his office but his actions that follow surprise both of them; leading to en even bigger surprise by the end of the night. SMACKED one-shot. Based on Eppy 1.09 Officer Blue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did (course then I'd have no time for writing)! You know the rest write?

**A/N:** Was a bit out of sorts this week so watched a fave eppy to try to cheer me up and loved the intensity and ending between our smacked in this one. I don't think I did a very good job on this one but if you don't like blame this crummy week. _'single__ quotes' in italics are from the eppy itself_

Dedicated to SBT. Thanks for the idea and discussion. Enjoy!

* * *

To say this case consumed him right from the first call was an understatement. This one more than any so far had forced his mind to be consumed with justice; forced his thoughts to dwell on one thing and one thing alone, getting the bullet out of Officer Blue. His boiling over that someone could just take the life of a man who had pledged his life to protect others; maybe even at one time putting himself in harms way, saving the life of the man that just took his.

_'Sympathize with the animal but humans take precedence in this case.'_

Mac's mind thinks back to when he first saw the bullet lodged in the back of the NYPD horse; Dr. Huff at his side when the discovery was made. His mind was still focused on that bullet; even when examining the Patterson building with Stella, the location of the sniper.

_'Sniper was right here.'_

A few more breaks, a fingerprint but his mind was still focused on the bullet; they needed the bullet. Even the animal rights suspect didn't do much to quell the growing anxiety about an officer being gunned down. It was more than just a case; it was one of them and his blood and anxiety had been boiling all day. The last thing he needed was Stella arguing him over a simple matter; especially after the DA had come in and read him the riot act about keeping the horse alive for the sake of little Mandi. As he sat back in his desk his mind pondered the idea of why he would comply with the DA on this simple request; it was more than the preservation of the animal, it was an inner sense of loss for the little girl; something he doubted anyone could sympathise with.

_'Hey you got something?' _Stella had asked with a hint of expectation in her voice; Mac quickly telling her the make and caliber of the bullet.

_'You made a 3-D replica of the bullet?'_

_'Z-printer.'_

_'Where's the bullet from the horse?'_

_'Still in the horse.'_

_'What good does this do us?'_

_'No one is delaying the case Stella...'_

_'How's that?'__ She continued to argue and push back; pushing his anxiety almost to the breaking point._

_'We don't have a weapon...bullet is only one half of the puzzle...'_

_'We need the bullet Mac...'_

_'We need the bullet and the weapon.'_

_'Forgive me but taking the bullet out of the horse is the first thing that should have been done.'_

_'And you should be searching Jerald Brown's house for the weapon instead of arguing with me! Until then the horse can stay alive for a few more hours. It's my call. End of conversation!'_

_'Fine, I'm going to go and tear up a house.'_

Mac looks at Stella with a heavy brow; the fire in her eyes as she stares him down and argues over what both of them know to be right forced his heart to race further and his core to instantly ignite. The intensity for justice and protocol in her eyes matches the intensity in his own mind and the longer she stands before him, questioning his very work ethic the more he wants to just shut her up with a firm kiss. He gives his head a quick shake; wanting to rid his mind of the improper views his heart is offering up toward his partner. _That's a boundary I can't cross, _he tells himself firmly, telling himself that their heated discussion was just that and not his ideal means of foreplay.

Mac watches her leave in a heated frame of mind; his eyes watching angry curls bouncing around her shoulders as she takes her leave, forcing him to stay behind in stifling silence.

"Damn it!" Mac curses as he hits his desk with his fist. "She better find that damn weapon," he huffs as he slumps down into his chair, his eyes resting on the picture of the little girl next to the horse.

XXXXXXXX

"Damn that man," Stella curses as she storms away from Mac's office, cursing her partner's name and his thick headed refusal to listen to protocol; actually surprised by his uncharacteristic weakness toward the animal. At the same time, the fire in his warm blue eyes had started to fuel other feelings and as she stood before him, staring him down, aruging with him and wanting more than anything to just wipe the smug attitude off his handsome face with a firm kiss.

"Damn it," she grumbles once more as she tries to shake the odd feelings still lingering inside her stomach toward her partner and best friend. _Mac is my friend, nothing more. _She tries to convince herself of that one simple truth and yet the longer his heated countenance remains fixed in her over heated brain, the faster she wants to turn back and force him to give in.

"I'll get that damn weapon Mac and then we'll do things my way."

Stella arrives at Brown's house, grabs her kit and storms into the quiet dwelling; her mind almost more determined to wipe the damn smirk off her partner's handsome face more so than finding the high powered weapon. But justice comes first everytime.

"I'll show you end of conversation Mac," Stella stammers as she wastes no time in getting started. A few minutes turn up nothing but as soon as she finds the first piece, her determination kicks into high gear; pushing her to find the rest of the pieces so she can go back to her partner and offer him a taste of his own smug medicine.

Heading back to the lab with all the pieces, her heart racing to put the weapon together as soon as possible; her mind just as eager as her fingers as she works swiftly. She finally puts together the weapon; her mind determined that her next destination is Mac's office and nothing was about to stop her. Just as he's about to pick up the phone, she storms into his office with a look so sharp that he can do little more than put the phone down and remain fixed in place until she's finished.

_'Service issued...semi-automatic...5 to 40 rounds...'_

She pauses long enough to relish in the look of mild shock on her partner's face while he remains speechless until she's finished.

_'Jerald Brown left the rifle unmodified...it's ready for fire, all we need now is a bullet to compare it to. In Stella talk it's time to get the bullet out of the horse Mac, end of conversation!'_

She finishes her angry, but dead on rant in front of Mac, slams the sniper rifle down on his desk; angry and heated adrenaline coursing through her veins, her heart racing. She feels her hands slightly shaking at the showdown, something that always makes her uncertain of the ground she treads with Mac; never wanting to take too many liberties with their friendship or the chain of command.

So before he can offer her a single word of any kind, she gives him a nod and then storms out of his office, her heart racing with wonder.

Mac opens his lips to say something but before he can even utter a thank you or let's go, Stella takes her leave and his frustration boils as a few passers by just offer sympathetic looks as they pass.

"Unbelievable," Mac utters as he leaves the weapon on his desk and then storms after Stella, wanting to make some kind of amends to ensure their trip to see Officer Blue, the horse with the bullet inside him, is one taken in at least an amicable setting.

Mac reaches the lab, sees Danny but not Stella.

"Hey Mac," Danny motions with his head.

"Stella?"

"Locker room," Danny replies.

Mac gives him a nod and then heads in search of his partner; his fists curling at his sides but his mind overheated and not thinking clearly. He enters the locker room, letting the door slam behind him and forcing his partner to turn to him in shock.

"Came to say sorry Mac?" Stella asks sharply as she turns her back to him, fiddling with something in her locker. Her mind and core still heated.

"For what?"

"For me doing your job for you?"

Mac storms up to her, her curt words only serving to fuel his growing frustration; mostly at himself for not finding the weapon in the first place, allowing sentimentality to dictate his actions over protocol. It should have been him at that house; just as angry and determined to get the weapon that they needed to prove Jerald Brown guilty.

Stella turns to face Mac, surprised by his nearness, but not backing down, her posture firm and her expression almost daring him to take it to the next level if he dared. The sexual tension between them almost thick enough to cut with a heavy knife.

"Don't tell me you're still pissed because I found the weapon while you sat and wallowed?" She dares with a slight smirk; her expression one of smug defiance. She knows she's pushing the boundaries but in a private setting she's willing to take the risk; telling herself it will be worth it.

Mac looks at her with a frown, trying to keep himself in check; but the longer they remain in their heated showdown, hearts racing, the faster his mind is dictating only one course of action.

And before Stella can say another word, Mac's arms shoot out, gently grab her by the forearms and pull her into him, his lips crushing hers with as much passion and determination as he can muster. Her body protests at first, surprised by his actions and force but then quickly pushing into his, accepting the surprising moment of passion and then offering a small moan of pleasure in return.

Mac finally steps back, his face flushed, back of his neck damp, heart racing and mind about to explode with too many motions for his brain to even compute.

"_Now_ the conversation is over," Mac concludes before he turns on his heel and heads out of the locker room, leaving a very stunned Stella in his wake.

"Mac," Stella whispers as her fingers numbly move to her lips; gently touching the blazing flesh and then closing her eyes, praying for her heart rate to slow back to a respectable level.

"Wow...Mac," she mumbles again with a frown, her hand now resting on her chest, just below her neck, her eyes opening, fixing on the position that her partner last filled.

"How dare he," she grumbles as she turns around and reaches for her coat; knowing that now that they had the rifle the next stop was Officer Blue and the request to get the bullet finally removed.

"Its pay back Mac, Stella style," she states as she slams her locker shut. "I'll get the last word in before this day is over."

She heads back upstairs, pasting on her professional expression but inside she wants nothing more than to track down her partner, cuff him to the nearest pole and kiss him hard in return. Thankfully those feelings of sexual revenge subside as she nears him talking with Don. But they are only pushed slightly to the back, they never fully dissipate.

"Let's go get the bullet out of Blue," Mac refers to the horse as he offers Don a nod and then turns and heads for the elevator; leaving Stella to just shake her head at her stubborn partner but follow nonetheless. She waits until the doors are closed before she turns him to face her.

"What the hell was that back there?" She lightly demands.

"It was...nothing," Mac answers in haste; the uncertainty in his voice telling her that it was something more but he wasn't about to qualify that sentiment right now or in this setting.

"Nothing? Are you sure?" She arches a brow as she turns to face the front once again.

"I was angry."

"I think you were turned on," she counters as the doors open. Stella heads outside, leaving Mac with his mouth agape; this time it was his turn to just shake his head and follow after her. They both get into the Avalanche, neither sure how to qualify the growing romantic tension; neither of them sure how to either forget what just happened or find another way to explore their growing feelings. The ride to the stables was thankfully spent discussing Jerard Brown and his possible motives for killing the NYPD Officer.

They finally arrive to see Dr. Huff waiting with Mandi and Jenny; both watching as Mandi offers Blue his final treat before he's taken away to surgery.

They linger a bit longer before Stella looks over at Mac with a slight frown.

"What?" Mac asks softly, his gaze unable to meet hers.

"Blue is going to be fine."

"All that matters is the evidence Stella," Mac lightly grumbles as they reach the black truck. They get inside but when Mac goes to turn the ignition Stella stops his hand, forcing his tormented blue gaze to lock with her remorseful emerald one.

"It was their loss that propelled the delay, right Mac?" Stella asks, her brain immediately snapping back to the little girl feeding the horse. _'Say hello to my daddy up in heaven Blue. Okay?'_

"It was the DA," Mac argues in return.

"You you know that has never stopped you before."

"Pardon?"

"It wasn't listening to the DA and it wasn't even concern for the horse at all; I know you and large animals," she lightly quips and his frown lessens. "It was the loss of that little girl's father and then the loss of something else she loved that prompted your kindness. I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner. I know how much you value life and how hard you take loss and what makes up those things we value and cherish. And I admire that about you."

"Stella..."

"Mac you don't have to justify your kindness to me and that's why you didn't earlier."

Mac simply gives her a nod; the tension between them still continuing to grow. They head back to the lab, mostly in silence, a few brief sentences offered for the surgery of Blue and what the bullet stria might tell them. Once they return Mac heads back to the lab to keep himself busy until Dr. Huff calls with news about the bullet removal.

All the while Stella watches Mac with concern. Was it his love for justice that was still fueling his tension or was it the kiss? There was no denying that their brief connection was fuelled by something more than a simple revenge tactic to shut her up; and she now wonders if that notion that forced _him_ to seek her out would be as easily received if _she_ was the one who did the seeking.

_Only one way to find out, _Stella tells herself as she looks up as Mac approaches.

"The surgery was a success and we have our bullet."

Stella gives him a simple nod and they get to work. The case takes a few more twists and turns as the bullet from Brown's gun doesn't match the one that killed the officer; forcing them back to square one. Finally the evidence leads them back to Brown and his arrest; forcing Mac's anger to surge once more before he storms out of the interrogation room, allowing the door to slam shut behind him.

Stella watches him head for her with a determined look on his face, his fists starting to uncurl as he approaches her.

"We got him Mac."

"Thanks to you."

"Part of the job Mac, isn't that what you always taught me?"

Even during the funeral ceremony for Officer Velasquez, Stella noticed Mac's posture and expression. She would steal a glance every now and again, and see him watching, lock eyes with her and then quickly look back. Did his face just flush? Even slightly? Mac what is going on with you? Was it just left over anger from the heated interrogation with Jerald Brown or was it inner regret and remorse from the heated kiss they shared only hours earlier.

"We have our man Mac."

_'Hell of a CSI Stella, can honestly say I wouldn't do this job without you.'_

_'Yes you would...you just wouldn't be as good.'_

_'Maybe.'_

Stella watches him leave and once again curses herself for allowing him the last word. "Sorry Mac, but the day isn't over yet," she states, remembering the vow to herself in the locker room only hours earlier; that the day wouldn't end until she had gotten in the last word.

Stella finally catches up to Mac in the locker room after the funeral, both wanting to put their dress blues away and just go home and try to put the odd events of the strained day behind them. Stella looks at Mac's tense posture and know she needs to say something.

"Are we going to talk about earlier?" She wonders forcing Mac to look at her with a slight frown.

"Earlier?" He lightly gulps as his fingers continue to fumble with his dress shirt.

_'You know we haven't had a fight like that in a long time. Reminds me of the old Mac Taylor.'_

_'What old Mac Taylor is that?'_

_'The one that let his heart out of his chest every once and a while.'_

"I didn't want to fight."

"Did you want to kiss me?" Stella counters.

Mac looks at her, his mind fighting with all kinds of emotions inside his head and his heart. "It was done in the heat of the moment."

"Right and then you went back to your desk and analyzed it to death, convincing yourself that taking a second chance on love is the wrong thing to do and now you are going to pretend it never happened?"

"No, I don't think I'll ever forget the...the um...I won't forget it," he replies with a soft smile as he turns back, quickly yanks his shirt off and then reaches for his jacket, wanting to vacate the growing tension before he once again acts on things his heart is dictating instead of his brain.

"Can we at least be friends?" Mac asks softly, his back still to her.

"No," is Stella's simple answer before she slams her locker shut and then heads out of the locker room with out another word to Mac; forcing him to just watch after her in stunned silence.

"What?"

He quickly closes his locker and rushes after her; not wanting to come into work tomorrow with any kind of growing tension or resentment on her part toward him. He reaches the hallway just to see the elevator doors close her from view, leaving him in silent misery. Wasting no time, he charges for the stairs, hoping to cut her off and at least come to some kind of amicable resolution before the tension is allowed to grow and boil over into the next day.

"Damn it!" Mac curses as he watches a yellow door seal away golden curls; the cab taking Stella away from him; once again leaving him in silent misery. He hails the next cab and gets in, his mind immediately doing what she had warned him not to. _Why did I kiss her? Do I want more than friendship? Does she? But we can't_ and by the time Mac reaches home, his mind is stuck between the reasons why they should and shouldn't pursue something more than friendship. The reasons for pursuing something more winning out.

"Why the hell did I kiss her?" He scolds himself as he enters his quiet apartment and closes the door, leaning against it and closing his eyes momentarily, praying for a clear answer to present itself. He finally pushes himself away from the door, shedding his coat and the heading into the bedroom to get changed. He hadn't fully redressed into his work suit, so was easily able to switch into some casual pants and a t-shirt in a matter of minutes.

Mac heads back into his hallway and reaches for the phone, his heart now starting to beat faster. _Can we be friends...no_ was her affirmative answer and he now wonders if that was spoken in the heat of the moment for her as well.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it," he huffs as he dials the number to his favorite Chinese restaurant. "I'd like an order of spicy orange chicken, fried rice..." his voice rattles off a few extra items; always ordering more so he'll have some leftovers the next day.

Mac holds onto the phone for what seems like forever; his heart pleading with him to call Stella and make amends. "What'll I say? I should ask if she meant it...but she'll laugh. Of course she didn't mean it."

Mac puts the phone back down and heads into the kitchen, opening the fridge and then reaching for the nearest bottle of beer opening it and then heading back into the living room to wait for his dinner to arrive. He slumps down into the nearest chair, his brain automatically filling the silence with the sound of Stella's voice.

A smile starts to spread upon his lips as his body remembers the feeling of her giving himself freely to him. The soft moan that only his ears could pick up, the tip of her tongue trying to push his back into his mouth and finally the feeling of her fingers grasping his forearms tightly, holding on as if it were the last chance she'd ever get.

But just as he feels his body wanting to harden in certain places he opens his eyes and the fantasy immediately fades.

"Snap out of it Mac," he commands himself as his eyes open. He hears a soft knock at the door and is thankful that his arousal wasn't enough to betray himself to the delivery man; thereby causing his own humiliation.

"Yeah hold on a sec," Mac lightly growls as he puts down the beer and heads for his wallet; not caring about his very casual state of dress. Just as he frees a few bills he pulls the door open and stares at his guest in shock.

"I don't charge," Stella winks and his face gently flushes.

"Right sorry. Everything okay?"

"Am I not allowed to just drop by my friends place unannounced."

"Friends? But I thought you said..."

"Can I come in Mac?"

"Yes of course," he agrees in haste as he stuffs the bills back into his wallet and then allows her to enter, gently closing the door behind him.

"So what the hell do you have to say for yourself?" Stella demands sharply, forcing Mac to turn to her and stare with his mouth agape.

"Pardon?" He asks in shock, his wallet still in hand. "I um...what do you mean?"

"I think you know exactly what I mean," she states firmly; her ploy of pretending to be upset working; her mind delighting in the look of confusion on the handsome face of her partner.

"You said we couldn't be friends."

"And I meant what I said."

"Okay so then...why not?" Mac inquires with a heavy frown as Stella takes a step closer, Mac automatically finding himself backing up against the door.

"I think you know."

"Damn it Stella with the head games. Why can't we be friends?" Mac demands with some frustration in his voice.

Stella leans in closer, her eyes locked with his in a passionate showdown of hungry lust and wanting desire. She fumbles with her coat, looking at him sharply as his hand extends to help, her expression sending it retreating back to his side in seconds. She flings her coat behind her, her eyes still locked with his; daring him to counter her actions.

But taken back by her abrupt nature, Mac stands fixed in place, unable to do anything but watch the euphoric scene before him unfold; destiny being rewritten by the second.

"Stella..."

"Shut up Mac," Stella snaps as she places both hands on his shoulders and pushes him firmly back against the door; his body already wanting to betray his desire to her at her forceful actions.

Then before he can get another word in, she presses her mouth against his, her tongue pushing his back into his mouth, drowning out any forth coming words, but allowing soft moans of delight to escape for her listening pleasure. Her fingers gently dig into the soft fabric of his t-shirt, brushing his taut muscles with the tips of her fingers and sending shiver bumps down his arms.

Mac's arms encircle her waist, his fingers greedily grabbing the edges of her sweater and edging it up; the tips finally resting on warm olive flesh and his mind exploding with forbidden delight.

"Stella..." Mac whispers a little breathlessly when he's finally allowed to utter some words, Stella's lips hungrily devouring the warm skin around his face and fragrant neck.

"Oh go..." Mac tries again as his back arches up against the door once more, his body already signaling to that he needs a release; a release that only she can provide him with. Carnal instinct finally takes over, enabling him move from place, scooping her up in his arms and then carrying her into his bedroom.

"Mac..." Stella tries with a small moan as her body is gently placed on the bed, his already heated frame easing itself down on top of her. Her hands grapple with his t-shirt, yanking it over his head before her lips latch onto his once more.

His fingers continue to tug at her top, his heart racing and his core enflamed.

"I need you Stella," Mac begs in her ear, his hands working at the rest of her clothing. He finally succeeds in removing what he needs and then gazes down up on her perfect frame with a lustful gaze. "You are perfect," he whispers as her fingers guide his mouth back to hers.

"Make love to me Mac," she tells him as her lips start to kneed the tender skin around his soft lobe.

"With pleasure," Mac agrees in haste as their union quickly starts, Mac's fingers gently grasping her skin and holding on tightly as their union progresses.

Stella's fingers start to dig into his smooth back, easing back and then tensing again when actions called for it. She locks eyes with him, almost afraid that when she senses some hesitation on his part that he'll pull away from her and leave in remorse.

But he doesn't and their union continues to increase; heat building and hearts racing. The heated passion and sexual tension that had been allowed to build all day were finally unleashed, resulting in a heated pact between two people finally discovering the path to a long future of true love, loyal devotion and genuine happiness.

"Stella..." Mac groans as his lips rest near her ear, his senses delighting in the soft sounds his actions were producing. He looks at her once more, almost amazed that this union was actually taking place; this fantasy was actually being fulfilled. He hadn't imagined that when he kissed her; when he had finally let go of his hesitation and acted upon his feelings that it would result in something so amazing and heartfelt.

"Mac," Stella whispers his name once more; his lips curling upward with delight as he looks at her beautiful face and then kisses her once more, their lips hungrily devouring whatever tender skin they can land on.

"Stella!" Mac finally pants one last time and their bodies come to a complete rest, Mac slightly propped on his elbows and looking down at her with a loving smile; both out of breath. He brushes away some damp curls before he tastes her flushed lips once more. But no words are needed as both take the next few minutes to just study the naked profile of the other, delighting in really seeing all that the other has to offer.

"That was perfect," Stella mentions as her finger gently caresses the side of his flushed face.

"And amazing."

"And beautiful," Stella adds and Mac's mouth offers a small smirk.

"Are you hungry?"

"Is that was the money was for earlier?"

"Chinese take-out."

"Spicy orange chicken?" Stella asks with glee and Mac nods. "My favorite."

"I know," he remarks as he leans in once more, tasting her lips once again. "Mine too."

"When will they be here?"

"We have time to linger like this a bit longer."

"Ah like it do you?" Stella arches a brow.

"Is that trick question?" Mac teases as his lips plant a warm kiss on her bare shoulder.

"So I guess you see why we can't _just be _friends any longer?"

"Stella I..."

"Because we are in love Mac and that makes us so much more. End of conversation."

Mac looks at Stella and just shakes his head before he leans in and crushes her lips with his once more; his arms holding her close and his heart rate matching hers. And what started out as one of the most tense days of his working career so far, has ended as one of the most amazing days of his personal life. A new start for both of them.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah if only they'd act on all that smexual tension we see in those eppies *sigh*. Well hope you all liked it and thanks for reading!


End file.
